Question: Solve for $f$. $3(6-f)-4=3f-4$ $f =$
We need to manipulate the equation to get $ f $ by itself. $\begin{aligned} 3(6-f)-4 &= 3f-4 \\\\ 18-3f -4&= 3f-4~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Distribute}}\\\\ 14-3f &= 3f-4~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Combine like terms}}\\\\ 14-3f{-3f} &= 3f-4{-3f} ~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Subtract 3f from each side}}\\\\ -6f+14 &=-4 ~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Combine like terms}}\\\\ -6f+14{-14} &= -4{-14} ~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Subtract 14 from each side}}\\\\ -6f &=-18 ~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Combine like terms}}\\\\ \dfrac{-6f}{{-6}}&= \dfrac{-18}{{-6}}~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Divide each side by -6}} \\\\ f &= {3} ~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Simplify}}\\\\ \end{aligned}$ The answer: $ f = { 3 }~~~~~~~~$ [Let's check our work!]